The Triple Date
by Natalie 0012
Summary: Molly, Deema, and Oona take forever to get ready when they are on dates. So the boys challenged them to see who can ready faster on their next date. Will the Boys win? Or the Girls?
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Goby looked at his watch. "Man, where are they?" he asked Gil, and Nonny. They were waiting, in their suit and ties, on Molly, Deema, and Oona, at their local restaurant. They were having their first triple date since Molly, Gil, Goby, and Deema, and Oona, and Nonny became a couple.

"I don't know," Nonny said, putting his phone down from his ear, "They aren't picking up. We told them to be here at 7, and it's almost 10!"

Gil glanced at Goby's watch. "This place is going to close in an hour. I hope they come soon."

Five minutes later, the guys found the girls swimming into the restaurant in casual dresses, and matching makeup. Molly was wearing a long blue dress, which reached the bottom of her tail. Deema wore a white crop top with a long, ankle length orange skirt, with red ruffles in the middle, and Oona wore a white and pink short dress that had thin straps.

"Hi guys!" Molly greeted.

The guys' eyes went wide, in shock. Goby finally shook his head to get out of his little daze. "What took you guys so long?"

"Hey," Deema started. "It takes time to look this good."

"How long does it really take to get ready, come on? Tell them, Gil," he nudged the blue-haired guppy with his elbow.

"You look beautiful, Molly," Gil said, in a day dreaming voice.

"Aww, thanks Gilly," the pink-haired guppy replied, as she held his hand.

"Gil!" Goby whispered. He flicked him in the head to get him out of his daydream.

"Wha? Oh right."

The waiter swam to their table, and placed a large pizza on their table. The guppies thanked them, and he placed a golden key in their table.

"Lock up when you're done, okay?" the lobster said, as he winked at Nonny, and swam out the door. The orange haired guppy let out a worried face, and faced the girls.

"You see? That's how late you are."

"We're sorry. You know, let's just let it go okay?" Oona suggested.

The guys exchanged looks in seriousness, and then finally agreed. "Okay."

. . .

Later that night, the guppies were all laughing, and eating pizza, and having a grand time. They were talking about their greatest memories all as friends.

"And how about the time Officer Miranda gave Mr. Grouper a ticket for swimming upside down!" Gil laughed. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah that was funny!" Deema agreed, as she picked up a slice of pizza. "He was purple too!"

Molly got up."Going to the washroom, wanna come?" she asked the girls.

They nodded, and the girls swam to the restrooms.

Gil watched them leave. "Okay I can't take it anymore. We need to do something about them being late. Sure being a couple minutes late is no biggie, but they were 3 hours?"

"I agree, we gotta do something." Nonny nodded.

Goby's face suddenly lit up. "I got it!" He explained his plan to the guys.

A couple minutes later, the girls came back, and sat altogether in the same side of the table. They found all the guys smirking at the table.

"Why are you guys up to?" Oona asked, in a suspicious voice.

"I don't know why it takes you girls so long to get ready. Us guys only takes a second to get ready." Goby started.

Molly laughed. "I doubt it."

"Really?" Gil asked. "I smell a challenge coming along,"

"So do we," Molly shot back. "We bet you we can get ready faster, and make dinner faster than you can get ready."

"Woo, that's tough, girl."

"We can handle it!"

"Then it's a deal," Goby chimed in. Friday night, were having dinner, and we will be the first ones ready BEFORE you get ready."

"You sir, got yourself a deal!" Molly shook his hand firmly. "My house. My parents will be out of town."

"Deal," the boys chorused.]

"Deal" the girls shot back.

"Deal!"

"Deal!"

**First chapter of The Triple Date. I hope you enjoy this short story. If you do so far, please leave a review, and fav+follow this story. If you want an update on my stories, please follow me as an author.**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ballet Bowl

"I bet we could have fun accessorizing, and still beat them," Deema told her friends, that Friday afternoon. Tonight was their big bet with the boys to see who can get ready first. The girls have the bigger challenge though; they need to make dinner, and get ready before the boys. Deema and the girls were in Molly's bedroom discussing the bet.

"We can," Oona agreed, as she tightened her pigtails. Although she tied it so tight, that the hair band broke.

"Oh no, it broke!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Oona, you can borrow one of mines. It's on my dresser." Molly offered.

The purple hared guppy sighed of relief. "Thanks, Molly. You're a lifesaver."

Molly giggled, as she turned on the small flat screen TV in her room. The news channel was on.

"Good evening, Bubble Tucky," the male lobster, on the TV said. The mermaids paid attention to the TV intently. "I'm Mr. Johnson. Tonight is a special night for those in dance. It's the annual Super Ballet Bowl!"

Molly screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deema and Oona jumped lightly, in shock, and paid attention to the screen again.

"I'm outside the arena, talking to the fans about the ballet bowl," he continued. "You ma'am, how excited are you to see this show." Mr. Johnson put the microphone under her mouth.

"Very excited, Johnson!" she replied. "I've been to every ballet bowl, Bubble Tucky has ever hosted."

He nodded. "Fantastic," Mr. Johnson looked at the camera man. "Remember, if you can't witness the Ballet Bowl live, you can watch it here tonight, at 7:00pm to 11:00pm. It's an event you don't wanna miss. Back to you, in the studio,"

Molly turned to her friends. "I gotta watch it! I just gotta!"

Deema shook her head, "We made a bet, remember?"

"This is the ballet bowl, come on!" she pointed her hands at the TV screen. "We can let them win. They are guys after all." she lied down on her bed, and faced the poster on her ceiling of Gil catching, and twirling her in last year's ballet bowl.

Deema backed out of Molly's room, and took Oona with her. "She is in 'Ballet Mode'" she whispered

"Ballet mode?" Oona repeated, in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," the yellow-haired guppy answered. "It's when all she cares about is ballet and ballet only. We need to get her to snap out of it, so she doesn't miss the bet."

. . .

"Did you hear that?" Gil told his friends, at his house. "The ballet bowl is on at 7!" The guys were getting ready in his bedroom for the bet. All they have to do is get ready before the girls, looking sharp.

"Yeah, too bad we can't see it," Nonny said sadly.

"Yeah," Goby said, as he picked up his phone.

"Wait a second!" the blue- haired guppy said

Nonny and Goby looked at him with a hopeful face.

"Molly never misses a Ballet bowl," he said while swimming slowly. "Like never." He turned to his friends. "I remember one year, she turned down our dance just to see it!"

Goby looked up from his phone, "I remember that! Mr. Grouper was going to invite other guppies, since it was just the six of us, but we told him not too,"

"And then he invited everyone in Bubble Tucky," Nonny added. "I don't understand how everyone fit in though."

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 of The Triple Date! If you like this story, please be sure to give it a favourite, and follow if you want more updates. Please leave a review telling me what you think might happen I know I didn't really end it properly. **

**-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3: MA HAIR!

**In Molly's bedroom**

"Hey," Oona started. She bent down to the cable box that was sitting on Molly's stand. "Maybe we can record the Super Ballet Bowl, and watch it after the date!"

Molly squealed. "Ah, Oona you're a genius!" The pink-haired guppy swam up to her friend, and gave her a big hug. She suddenly let go, "We are beating those guys!"

"Yeah!" Deema exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air. She then, got her yellow dress that was sitting on top of her bag. "I'm wearing this,"

"Cute" Oona complimented. She swam to her bag, and pulled out a pink dress that reached her ankles. "I'm wearing this! What are you wearing, Molly?"

She thought for a minute. "I don't know," The guppy swam over to her closet, and pulled out the first dress she could find. It was red, with a big rose on one side. "This one?"

Deema, and Oona screamed.

"I'm jealous," Deema said, in a joking way.

"Haha!" Molly said. "Come on, let's make dinner!"

. . .

"Those girls are going to take forever," Gil said to his friends. "We can take two seconds, and look sharp. It's so easy!"

"Yeah," Goby agreed. "Hey can you pass the hair gel?"

Gil, and Nonny looked at him, and they all laughed with each other.

"Haa! Good one, Goby" Nonny laughed.

"Thanks," he replied.

Gil ruffled Goby's hair, and took out a bottle of hair gel from his cupboard. He threw it in the air, and caught it with one hand. Gil then squirted a little bit in his hand, and applied it to the top of his hair.

Goby raised his eyebrow, "You actually use hair gel? I was joking you know,"

"I know," Gil assured. "This baby gets my hair looking stylish. It's got that bad boy look to it too. Molly totally digs it, man!"

Goby opened his mouth in surprise, "She does?"

"You bet," He squirted some more moisture onto his head and played with his hair. Goby suddenly went up to Gil, and smelt his head.

"Gil, your head smells weird,"

He turned to Goby "What do you mean? That's how gel smells like!"

"Are you ah, are you sure?" his friend asked with hesitation. "Doesn't smell right to me,"

"Yeah, I mean this is called 'Slick Back Blue', no?" He tossed the bottle to his friend. Goby looked at the front. It read _'Restore ma hair: The #1 hair treatment for loss hair.' _

"Gil," Goby asked nervously. "This is not Slick Back Blue"

"Huh?" Gil relied urgently. He snatched the bottle out of Goby's hand and read the label. He let out a girlish scream, and started to hyperventilate. "This…is NOT GOOD! I JUST LATHERED A WHOLE BUNCH OF THAT CRAP ON MY HAIIIIIIIIR!"

"Whoa, whoa. whoa what happened?" Nonny asked his friends. "What's not good? What's that smell?"

"MA HAIIR!" Gil wailed. "It's terrible!" Goby patted him on the back several times for him to calm down. He handed Nonny the bottle of the hair treatment Gil accidently used. Nonny's mouth opened in shock. "Don't worry, Gil, we will help you."

"What about we ask your parents?"

"They're not home!"

"Um let's wash your hair then,"

"ah, okay"

"Don't worry, Gil, everything's gonna be okay." Goby said

"Just because you quote Bob Marley doesn't make it true!" Goby shouted

"Don't be dissing out on my main man!" Goby said with a raised voice

. . .

"Hey, this cooking stuff is easy!" Molly said. She and her friends were starting to make dinner for her and her friend's triple date. Deema and Oona decided to make picture pizzas since that is what they did a couple years ago when they opened a restaurant.

"Well it's because you're smashing the mashed potatoes." Deema told her friend. "Can you make faces on a pizza, I don't think so!" She high fived Oona, as they organized the toppings by colour. Oona took a piece of tomatoes and ate it. "Yummy!" she commented. Deema pasted the tomato sauce onto the raw dough. Now Oona started to work on Gil's face.

"I can try to make a pizza then," Molly said. She snapped her fingers. "Dough me."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Deema asked. "This takes more though than you think. If you're stuck, I can sing for you,"

Molly chucked, "Oh please, I don't need a—"

"Hold your hands up high, and make a pizza pie!" Deema, and Oona sang. "You were a part of this girl! Roll the dough, yeah roll the dough! C'mon everybody let's roll the dough! First you roll it really fast, then you roll it really slow, that's how you roll, the dough. Toss the pie, yeah toss the pie, c'mon everybody, let's toss the pie! First you spin around, and you toss it to the sky, that's how you toss, how you toss the pie! Toss the—"

"Okay I don't need the song, I know how to do things without a beat."

"That's a lie" Oona said.

"No" Molly said, "I can do this, and I won't make a sound." Molly rolled the dough, and turned it around. As she was doing that, she kept nodding her head as if she was keeping a beat.

"First you roll it really fast then you roll it really slow, that's how you roll, the dough." Molly mumbled. She then got her hands underneath the dough, and tossed it. She started mumbling the lyrics again "First you spin around, and you toss it to the sky, that's how you toss, how you toss the pie!"

Although she tossed it so high, it stuck to the ceiling. Deema and Oona raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired friend.

"Yeah," Deema said, sarcastically. "You know how to make a pizza pie,"

"Don't worry, you can try to make the faces later. We have plenty of dough!"

Deema pulled Oona to the side, "You're letting her make the faces?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I said we have plenty of dough, so she can stick to the mash potatoes." Oona replied in a hushed tone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen next? Let me know by reviewing the story! What do you think will happen to Gil's hair? You can also let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading. More chapters coming up!**

**-Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4: Unlucky Guys

"Okay, Gil, come on out. We wanna see your hair." Nonny called from his friend's bedroom. He and Goby were waiting in their suit and ties for Gil. He finished washing his hair, and they want to make sure that it looks presentable for their triple date.

Gil entered his room with a bland look on his face. His hair was sticking out all over the place, and it left a trail of blue locks on the ground that came from the bathroom.

"See?" Gil wailed. "It's terrible."

Goby swam over to the locks of blue hair on the floor, and picked one of them up. "Okay we need a hat,"

"Here," Nonny said as he threw a black fedora hat at Goby. He caught it, and put it on the blue-haired guppy. Gil looked up at the hat, and smiled. "Thanks, guys. What would I do without you?"

"Well," the orange-haired guppy said. "That's a long story," He got up, and fixed his tie. All of a sudden, it unloosed from his neck, and fell on the ground. He picked it up, and readjusted it to his neck.

"Goby, can you help me with my tie?" Nonny asked.

"Uh huh," his friend replied.

Gil looked at his friends with his jaw open. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Have you seen your hair lately?" Goby asked. He took Nonny's tie, and hooked it through the hoop. "Imagine what you would do to his tie,"

The blue haired guppy shook his head, and squinted his eyes. "You're doing it wrong. You need to hook it around his neck first,"

"No, it's this way,"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"Guys," Nonny choked "Suffocating here!"

But the guppies didn't pay attention. They kept holding on to the tie, so much, that it broke right off of Nonny's neck.

"OWW!" Nonny yelled. "What's your deal?!"

Gil and Goby pointed at one another to signify that it was each other's fault.

Nonny shook his head. "And you had to break the collar too?!" he said while holding up the broken piece. "Outrageous."

Goby shook his head real fast. "THAT was all on Gil for sure."

"Nuh uh,"

"Yeah it was. You know what. I need to get ready."

. . .

"30 minutes till it's time," Deema said to Oona. They were both setting up the chairs, and tables on Molly's patio. Oona grabbed the plates, and forks from the table, and started to place them in the correct order. "I know! I hope Molly won't be too upset about the Ballet Bowl."

"She can't be," Deema said to the violet-haired guppy. "We can always watch it afterwards."

Molly suddenly swam into the room not knowing what the girls were talking about, in her satin red dress. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous!" Oona complimented. She sighed with relief, and grabbed some salt shakers "I hope the guys will appreciate all the hard work we did for them."

"I bet they will," Deema said. She brushed off her dress using her hands, and went inside to check on the pizzas.

. . .

"Really Gil?" Nonny asked. He was looking through his closet and sighed heavily. "You don't have another collared shirt?"

"No, who needs two," Gil asked carelessly as he lied down on his bed.

"Because when your first collared shirt breaks, you might need a SPARE!" the orange-haired guppy shouted. He took some breaths and shook his head to get himself to snap out of it. "I'm sorry man, it's just today isn't my day."

"Neither is mines," Gil agreed. "At least Goby is fine."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goby screamed. "Gil help!"

Nonny and Gil ran into the bathroom, to find Bubble Puppy jr. tugging on Goby's sleeve in his suit.

"No, bad puppy. STOP!" Gil ordered. Finally the small dog did what he was told and he sat on the counter with a sad face. Then he started to lick a small section of Goby's sleeve.

"I can't stay mad at you, can I?" Goby said petting Bubble Puppy jr. He brushed off his sleeve, and it just flaked off like a leaf. He opened his jaw wide.

"Aww man!" the short-haired guppy complained. "Now I feel weird with one sleeve."

"At least you look tough now," Gil joked.

"Haha, yeah." he agreed. Goby looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Fifteen minutes."

"Well, if they know us, they'll understand." Nonny admitted. His friends nodded in agreement, and swam downstairs.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Stay tuned for the final chapter coming soon. If you like this chapter, please leave a review and favourite the story. What do you think the girls will say about the guys? Will they be able to fix their problems? Stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5: Date Night

"Okay," Deema said to her friends as she pulled out the final mini pizza from the oven. "The guys should be here any minute."

Molly looked at the pizza with her face on it, and pointed at it. "Why is my hair red?"

Oona swam up to her. "Because we don't have a pink topping we could use. Unless you want us to quickly add pink food colouring to it and—"

"Ew, noooo! I hate food colouring" she blurted out. She picked up her pizza. "I'll just stick with red hair."

"DING DONG"

Molly suddenly kept her head up. "I'll get it. Bring the pizza's out" she put her pizza down, and Deema and Oona took the dishes outside, while Molly swam down the hall and opened the door.

"Hello ahh!" The pink-haired guppy jumped lightly in shock to see the guys looking trashed. Nonny's collar was broken, and you could see pieces of thread coming out of the neck of the shirt. Goby's sleeve was gone, and it looked like Gil was fine, however he had a fedora on, which wasn't likely of him.

Deema and Oona quickly heard their friend scream and they swam to the door as quick as they can.

"What happened? Ahh!" Deema screamed.

Oona looked at Nonny and quickly hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Gil butted in.

"Gilly, why do you have a fedora on your head?" Molly asked. "I wanna see that slick back hair of yours," He took off his hat, and shrieked. "Gilly what happened?"

"I had a bad hair day," the blue-haired guppy whined. Molly then ran her fingers through his head, and found a lock of blue hair reach her hand.

Deema looked at Goby's sleeve "Well getting ready must have been fun," she said sarcastically.

The guys looked at the girls with open jaws and shouted in unison. "ARE YOU MAD?!"

"I couldn't find another collared shirt to wear!" Nonny wailed.

"Bubble Puppy Junior pulled off my sleeve!" Goby complained

Gil shook his head. "I used the wrong hair gel! Do you know how long it takes to get ready? Next time, I'm taking a day."

"Amen" Goby and Nonny agreed. They walked down the hall to the patio leaving the girls in shock. They then turned to each other.

"I assume we won the bet?" Deema asked her friends.

"Looks like.." Molly told her friend. She laughed a little. "They look ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but I still feel kinda bad." Oona told her friends. They then all exchanged looks and then laughed. "Let's go,"

. . .

"I can't believe Bubble Puppy Junior yanked your sleeve off, Goby" Oona exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either," he replied. He took a bite out of his picture pizza. "This is delicious!"

"I helped."Molly chimed in.

Deema raised her eyebrow, and looked at the guys. "She can't even make a pizza pie. Even after we did the song! But she did well with the mash potatoes."

After everyone was done eating their pizza's, the friends were all talking. Then Molly chimed in. "Did anyone catch the Ballet Bowl?"

"Nope," Gil said. "Maybe we should watch it!"

"Yeah!" all the guppies agreed.

. . .

"Alright!" Gil said as he and the guppies all sat down on Molly's couch. **(This is how they are sitting on the couch, left to right. Deema Goby Gil Molly Oona Nonny)**

"Let's go watch us some ballet!"

"You can say that again!" Molly beamed. She turned on the TV and played the event. There was a whole group of starfish in tutu's on the stage doing various elegant dances. After they were done, the guppies applauded, and smiled but Molly

"YEAH!" Molly screamed. "YES YES YES! WOO-HOO! ENCOOOOORE!"

"We're not really there you know." Nonny told her.

"She's on ballet mode." Oona whispered to Nonny. "It's gonna be like this all night," She put her head on Nonny's shoulder, and held his hand. Goby was sleeping soundly on Deema's shoulder through the second part of the ballet bowl. He then got up to see that Gil, Molly, Deema and Nonny were the only ones awake. He then rested his head on Gil's shoulder. The blue-haired guppy made a puzzled look at Deema and she mouthed _He's all yours._

Two hours later, a male lobster and a female lobster finished performing the final performance of the night.

"WOO-HOO! YEAH YEAH YEAAAAAAH!" Molly shouted. She turned off the TV and sighed with satisfaction. "That was hands down the BEST ballet bowl EVER! I cannot wait for next year's ballet bowl, right guys?" She turned to her friends to find they were all sleeping on each other's shoulders. Deema was sleeping on Goby's shoulder, he was sleeping on Gil's, he and Oona were sleeping on Molly's shoulder and Nonny was sleeping on Oona's shoulder.

"Oh," Molly whispered. "Okay, you're all sleeping" She smoothed Gil's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly Molly heard the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Molly's Mom called from the front. She swam to the living room where Molly and her friends were. "What's going on?"

Molly acted fast. "Nothing, nothing to see here, glad you're back, goooodnight!" she pointed her out of the room.

Her mom raised her eyebrow and left the room. "You want time with your friends I see. Night babe."

"Night," she whispered. Molly then grabbed her phone, and took a selfie with her and all her sleeping friends. "I love you guys." She whispered. Molly then put her head on Gil's and went to sleep.

**Yay! I finally finished this story! Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter! If you want an update on my stories then be sure to follow me as an author to see what cool stuff I have planned, because I have a lot planned. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
